


No more "Goofball the Weak"

by astralplanewife



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Comedy, Coming Out, Fluff and Humor, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralplanewife/pseuds/astralplanewife
Summary: After a lifetime of repressing his sexuality, Alex Louis Armstrong comes to the realization that he might possibly be gay. But that's a maybe.





	1. I wish this was the day after today

**Author's Note:**

> *arrives 10 years late to the fandom with starbucks in one hand and an extremely silly wish fullfillment fanfic in the other* wassup guys i'm not entirely sure where i'm going with this but it's gonna be a RIDE. it's set after the show ends

It was nighttime in the Armstrong family manor. In one of the less fancy, but still fancy chambers of the manor, Alex Louis Armstrong slept deeply. Until he suddenly awoke and almost jumped out of bed, knocking his nightcap askew.

He quickly readjusted his nightcap, but nothing could make him un-realize what he had just realized in his prior dream. It had been a dream most indecent, but a very tempting one indeed…. Frankly, he didn’t remember much of it, other than it had been about him eating a romantic candlelit dinner with a man. A man no other than Izumi Curtis’ husband, Cig Curtis.

What did this mean? Back in his mind flashed all the other times he had looked at men and thought to himself that _someone else_ (but certainly not Alex Louis Armstrong himself!) could’ve found them attractive. Maybe those weren’t just one-offs he had had every other day since early teenage years, maybe they had all meant something. And what that meant was…

“I’m going back to sleep. I’ll think about this tomorrow,” He proclaimed loudly, and did just that.

-*-

Well, tomorrow arrived and went. And, so did a couple of weeks. If he simply refused to think about it, maybe it would go away like it always did _n’t._

-*-

After several weeks of this(and hiding in corners every time he saw a handsome man on the street), Alex Louis Armstrong started to think that this cowardly behavior was rather unmanly. Well, if he really was gay(as all signs pointed too), wouldn’t it be better if he actually faced his fears and tried to find some kindred spirits?

“Fürher President Roy Mustang, do you know any gay people by any chance?” Alex Louis Armstrong asked while absolutely not drawing suspicion to himself.

“Why are you asking _me_?” The Fürher President seemed completely taken aback by this.

“I’m just asking, _for no reason_ , if you know any gay people. It’s for… _a friend_!”

“Well…. You can tell your _friend_ that there are several gay bars in town. I don’t have time for this, I need to go to an _important_ ‘Leader of the Country-meeting’! See ya!” The Fürher President said and stomped away dramatically.

Well, that was important information to know!

 


	2. Some positive proof that I'm not just a goof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the exciting continuation and end of the story! oh boy! warning for some swearing.

The dark backstreet was illuminated sparingly by streetlights. Alex Louis Armstrong hid in the shadow of a tree, watching people flick in and out of the bar. Faint traces of jazz music could be heard whenever the door swung open. The atmosphere, as far as Alex could tell by standing behind a tree like a _coward,_ seemed inviting and companionable.

His feet made their way over the cobblestone almost by themselves, like the doorway had some kind of gravitational pull on him. He was already inside the bar before he knew it, and the hundred different visual impressions he was given almost made him dizzy.

It felt like _home_ , and he hadn’t even been there for more than a moment.

This sense of familiarity was in an instant either broken or doubled depending on how one's worldview, as the permanently sour face of his sister Olivier appeared before him in a flash.

“Fucking _finally_ ,” she said, sighing while crossing her arms.

“Wh-what? Why are you here?” Alex Louis Armstrong stuttered out befuddled.

“ _What_ do _you_ think? There are no gay bars in Briggs, so I make sure to visit whenever I’m in Central.”

“But I didn’t even know that you were in Central, why didn’t you tell me?”

Olivier rolled her eyes towards the sky(or rather, the ceiling chandelier) and gestured towards the bar.

“Take a seat. I’m busy right now, but you’ll probably end up talking to some nice people. Bye,” she said while already walking away with great strides.

Shell-shocked, Alex Louis Armstrong sat down on a barstool. He felt a hand on his shoulder immediately, and looked in the direction of a... burly and handsome man???

“What’s with the thousand-yard stare?” the man who introduced himself as Bobson Dugnutt asked while laughing(but not unkindly).

Alex Louis Armstrong’s brain directly went into hyperspeed and immediately mentally envisioned his wedding to this Bobson Dugnutt. Which felt only a little too forward, as this man really was _very_ handsome. He had some pretty decent grip strength too, judging from his firm handshake.

Alex Louis Armstrong _, of course_ , flexed his white button-up shirt off into shreds in an attempt to impress Bobson.

“Woah, _uh,_ maybe we should have some coffee first?” Bobson said between his fingers covering his face in a giggling fit.

-*-

Their coffee dates soon turned into happily making each other coffee in the morning for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> please leave me kudos and comments if u like this....,.....


End file.
